A perfect Christmas Gift
by Ephany
Summary: Bella is a 21 year old student. Edward never came back after that first day of school. Alice does stay and becomes friends with Bella and invites her over at the Cullen house for Christmas. One shot. ExB


**After some heavy duty Christmas partying on the beach, I finally found some time to finish and upload this oneshot.  
****This is a Bella point of view oneshot.**

**Summary:**

**21 year old Bella has become good friends with Alice Cullen in High School.**  
**Edward was at her first day of school also, but he left and never returned. **  
**He has been on her mind ever since.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**For Samantha, never change who you are or doubt yourself!  
I miss your silly jokes and never dying enthousiasme for all things Twilight.  
See you in a few months :)**

* * *

**A Perfect Christmas Gift**

Clutching my bag tight against my body, I stood on the sidewalk watching cars slide by. The roads were a wet and slippery mess, causing many people to drive with extra cautions. Or better said, at 5 miles per hour.

The cold wind tugged on my scarf again, making me wish I had brought a coat with a higher neck so my scarf could be tucked in. But I didn't. Instead I was wearing, a coat deemed by my roommate to be the cutest thing she had ever seen. And I looked adorable in it. At least that is what I was lead to believe.

That same roommate was also one of my best friends... and right now felt like my worst enemy. We had met in high school, shortly after I had moved to live with my dad. Through the years, our friendship had grown. So when at orientation day the woman behind the desk at college had bluntly told me there was a mix up and my application for student housing had gone missing. She had come to my sudden rescue, offering me a place at her little apartment.

At first I had felt awkward saying yes. But Alice, being the persuasive little one as usual, had talked me into giving it a shot. Until I found something else.

Yeah, that didn't work out. Instead I had moved all my things there over the next 2 weeks, staying for 3 years instead.

Living with Alice was easy, most nights she would sleep at her boyfriends house, so no fighting over the bathroom. And due to her having an extreme food allergy, she never cooked food, or ate anything at home. So the fridge, kitchen etc was all mine. Usually we would sit together, I would eat and she would talk, keeping me company. At first it had been slightly weird, but in the past years I had grown accustomed to it. Slowly the little apartment had started to feel like a home, my own little safe haven in the world. Having Alice around was just an added bonus, and even her endless shopping trips and fashion tips were now part of my live. She spend much of her clothing allowance on me, claiming she had too many clothes already and it was her way of saying thank you for keeping her company. I felt it was the other way round but after two arguments, I knew not to complain whenever Alice bought me crazy expensive gifts.

This year, she had asked me to spend christmas at her parents house. Her older brother and sister were on a honeymoon in Europe. She claimed that Esme, her adoptive mother, suffered from empty nest syndrome as it was, and so when she had practically begged me to join them for christmas, I had given in. I had talked with almost all her family on the phone. I had seen her parents occasionally, meeting them when they had come to visit Alice. They were both beautiful to the extreme, but most of all very loving people.

My mother was going away with her own husband for christmas and I had just visited them for 2 days. Having an early christmas, it had been strange and uncomfortable being around them. And I had been relieved to fly back this afternoon, looking forward to coming home. Alice would pick me up, with my things packed already and we would drive to her parents together.

So now I was standing on the sidewalk, cold wind nipping at my nose as I waited for Alice to show up. Hugging my little overnight bag even tighter, pretending it was something warm, I started pacing up and down the sidewalk to keep warm. It was already getting dark, many people had flown home and were now on being picked up by loved once. But the last flight had come in an hour ago, and the little airport was slowly becoming more and more empty.

Digging into my bag I found me phone and hit the speed dial button. It went straight to voicemail. "Alice, where are you. If you don't show up soon, wearing open toe shoes next summer is no option. It will look hideous without my toes actually being attached to me feet anymore. Frostbite sucks!"

Hanging up furiously, I went into the little coffee shop again and ordered a tall cinnamon tea. A little something to bring me in the christmas spirit, because right now the mood was slipping away, fast. " Would you like a sandwich with that?" Pointing at the little food section, the man asked after he placed the tea on the counter for me.

"Ehm no, that's fine. Just tea is fine." Taking the hot mug, I felt the tips of my fingers tingle as the sudden difference in temperature instantly heated up my skin. "But thank you for the offer." As I walked to the table at the front, the one that would give me a good view of the street, parking lot and possible my extremely dead roommate. Taking a big sip of the hot liquid, I sputtered, huffed and puffed in response. Great, a burned mouth and frostbite on my toes.

Drinking slower after that, I finished my drink and brought the empty mug back to the counter. The man was tidying up the last things and took it from me with a smile. "We're closing now. Is there anywhere I can drop you off on the way home?"

Shaking my head, I pulled the scarf from my bag. "Oh that's very kind of you. But my friend will be here soon. She texted me 15 minutes ago that she was almost here." Hoping my lie was convincing, I wrapped my scarf tight around my neck. I zipped up my jacket and grabbed my bag. Going outside, I could feel the temperature had dropped even more.

Checking my phone again, there was no message from Alice. Hoping that the man from the coffee shop wouldn't notice me standing here. I walked to the far end of the passenger pick up area and stood there on the sidewalk.

Frowning I watched a large black suv slide into the little parking lot across where I was standing. Had Alice borrowed someone's car to pick me up. A spark of hope made me stand on my toes and raise my hands to wave as the door opened. But very slowly my hand fell down. There was no dark haired little woman stepping out of the car. Instead a man got out of the car, closing the door and leaning against the side of the car. It was difficult not to stare at him. His broad shoulders stretched the grey knit sweater he was wearing and his dark denim jeans accentuated every inch of his perfect legs.

I could see he had his phone in his hand, casually punching in some number and bringing the little thing to his ear. The movement stretched the fabric around his arms and shoulders as he did. As I stared at him, I forgot about my cold toes, nose, fingers.. basically everything.

Then my phone came to life, making me drop my bag. Getting on my knees to pick up my stuff, I looked at the display on my phone. Unknown number.

"Hello."

It was silent on the other end of the phone, then I heard a soft chuckle somewhere next to me. Looking up, I could see that mister sexy was looking in my direction.

"You're Bella?"

I could see his lips move, followed by a flashy smile as he lowered the phone. A flush started to heat my cheeks as I tried faster to gather all my things. Crawling after a deodorant that had rolled a few feet away. Shit.. shit. Could this day get any worse. First the most awkward goodbyes ever with my mother, followed by a bumpy flight, endless waiting at some little airport and loosing all feeling in most of my limbs due to the cold. Now I was on my hands and knees, trying to collect my things as the guy I had been ogling, turned out to be my ride to the Cullen home.

"Can I help you with that?" Bending down he grabbed the defiant deodorant and held it out for me. Looking down I reached out, missing the first attempt to take it from him. "Ehm.. Yes."

Angry at myself for sounding like a stuttering high school girl I took the deodorant from him. Stuffing it in my bag, while glancing inside my bag. I checked and found there was nothing else missing, or possibly lying on the ground. Leaving me with no more excuse to continue looking down. Meaning, I not only needed to get up but also would need to look at him again.

Getting up, I felt my feet struggle on one of many tiny patches of ice. Before I could fall forward two strong hands steadied me. Looking at my arm, I could see his hands were on my upper arm. His long fingers wrapping around them easily.

Big hands, strong hands and long agile fingers. Swallowing I slowly looked up.

He had stepped closer and the first thing I could see was his chest, broad and powerful. Allowing my eyes to travel up, I very briefly rested my eyes on his full lips. A pale pink color, perfectly matching to his smooth flawless skin. Straight nose, high cheekbones and then finally his eyes. They were a dark gold swirl, moving with raw emotion as he stared back at me.

Everything around me disappeared. The earth under my feet seemed to fall away and I felt his grip tighten around my arms to keep me standing up as my knees buckled.

"You."

Was all I could whisper as the gold left the swirl and there was only dark left in his eyes. Leaving no mistake. Standing across me was the one member of the Cullen family I had not befriended. In fact, I had only seen him once. On my first day at school. And he had hated me so much, that after that day he hadn't returned to school. Leaving for Europe to attend some fancy international school instead.

I had felt guilt towards his family, and anger for not getting an explanation but most of all... all these years I had felt an unexplainable longing.

A longing that had stopped me from dating any other guy.

A longing that had kept me up at night.

A longing that roared to life with such ferocity, my tea came back up.

Panicking I tried to twist away as I slumped forward and felt the tea and whatever was left of the airplane dinner come back up. Wishing the world would open up already, I was helpless until finally my stomach relaxed and my head stopped spinning.

"Bella. Are you alright?"

Worry. He sounded worried.

"Sure I feel fine. I always throw up when meeting new people." Snapping at him, I grabbed my bag from his hand and started walking to what was obviously my ride to the Cullen's. "Well, what are you waiting for. Let's go." And bring me to Alice, I silently added. That way I can start killing her for setting me up this way.

Walking over to the SUV, I tried to hold my head up. Showing him, I wasn't intimidated by his hostility. I was no longer that girl in high school, I was a grown woman. As my foot hit another patch of ice,my body swayed. My body reminded me, I was a grown woman with still the worst coordination in the world. Falling backwards, for the second time strong hands reached out to catch me. This time pulling me against his chest.

For a moment I felt something touch my hair, perhaps his chin resting on my head. And his chest heaved heavy, like he had just taken a big breath of air. Did he just sniff my hair. Oh my god. My sister's brother is a pervert. And it turns me on, biting my lip to stop from making any sound I could feel how one hand travelled down my body, until resting very briefly below my hip.

"Perhaps I should make sure you get to the car safe." Lifting me and my bag with ease, he crossed the last few steps to his car in one fluid movement. Cradling me to his body, he opened the door and gently placed me in the front seat.

Stunned I stared up at him as he buckled me in. Trying to ignore the way my skin seemed to be set on fire in the places where he very briefly brushed past my legs and arms. Edward quickly rounded the car to get in beside me and started the car. It was warm and grateful for that, I started unwrapping myself. When I was done, I threw the jacket and scarf into the back seat next to where my bag was.

"Feeling better now?" His melodic voice filled the space in the car, suddenly making the large SUV very small and intimate.

"Yes, thank you." Wiggling my toes, I felt them slowly come to life again.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Edward Cullen. Alice had an emergency she needed to handle and asked me to pick you up. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Flashing me another one of those amazing smiles, I was happy to be sitting down this time.

"That's ok. I'll save my anger for Alice. And I already knew your name."

Smiling back, I really did feel no anger towards him at all. There were other feelings, most of them unable to name and making me wish that there was more space between us or more. I couldn't make up my mind.

" I suppose you do know my name." His smile slipped from his face and immediately I regretted my words. Apparently, he understood what I was revering too. Reaching out, I placed on hand on his arm. Touching him with a familiarity that should not be there.

"It's okay, let's make a new start." I could feel the muscles flex under the fabric of his sweater as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, then relaxed. Then he looked at me with intense eyes, the gold somehow more vibrant then before.

"I'm better now."

It was a soft whisper, caressing every one of my sense as he continued to stare at me with the same intensity. I felt my mouth slowly open as I stared at him, ready to say something but the words were lost. Instead I felt heat warm my face again.

"How much better?"

The words slipped out of my mouth, surprising me.

"As good as can be." He sounded serious when he answered, miraculously keeping the SUV on the road as he continued to stare at me. My imagination ran wild at his words. How good could he be? Feeling the muscles in the pit of my stomach tighten, I was happy for the seatbelt. Fearing I would otherwise climb out of my seat and right on his lap to try.

After that, neither of us said a word.

Edward sometimes looked at the road but mostly looked at me. And when we finally turned of the main road and into a small winding road. I sat up straighter.

It was dark by now and the trees giving shelter to the little road were lit up by a thousand little lights.

"This is amazing." Pressing my nose against the window like a little child, I forgot for a moment the sexual tension I had felt earlier and was completely wrapped in the winter wonderland that appeared to be the Cullen property. Next to me Edward laughed. Slowing down as he neared the house, the beautiful white mansion I had seen a few times before during short summer visits. But never ever before in such a perfect white setting.

"That was the emergency." Cutting of the engine, he leaned back for a moment. His body closer to mine for a moment, then he was back in own seat and handed me my scarf and coat.

"Alice did this?" Stunned I turned to stare at the fairy tale driveway behind us. Opening the door I get out, only to find Edward is already standing there. His hand reached out for me to hold. Placing my hand in his, I feel a tingling sensation warm my skin as he wraps his fingers around mine and caresses the skin of my hand with his thumb.

Following him into the house it feels natural to walk together, almost like he is the one who invited me to spend christmas with his family. My heart beats faster at the thought, I get to spend christmas with this man.

When we reach the front door he opens it and flips on the lights, flooding the hallway with a soft yellow light.

"They left me a message, letting us know they won't be home until later tonight. Esme and Alice have gone to get the last christmas shopping done and Carlisle has to work." Edward places my bag on the ground and takes my coat and scarf from me. Hanging them both in a closet in the hallway, like they belong there.

For a moment I try to tell myself, I need to stop feeling this way. I'm a guest, a friend to the family through one of their children. But Edward leans closer, almost as if he can read my mind.

"Let's go to your room."

My room. At the words, I can't help but feel giddy. That is until we start moving up the stairs and all my little school girl feelings evaporate.

Following Edward upstairs, I can't help but enjoy the view. Really the first memory of his jeans clad ass, wasn't very accurate. It is even better now. Sadly there are only so many steps to this stairs and soon I find myself standing next to him. Eye level with his shoulders again. Hmm not so bad either.

"This is your room." Opening the door, I have to blink just to be sure my eyes are working. The room is like a little piece of heaven. Large, with lots of windows on the far end and a massive bed standing in the middle of the room. Long flowing curtains fall around the four corners, making it seem like the bed is floating on a cloud. The walls are painted in the same color as my room at home and even the color of my curtains, seems to be the same also.

"Alice in action?" Stepping inside my room I twirl and laugh at Edward. He just leans against the door, his arms crossed over his chest. One corner of his mouth is pulled up in an adorably yet sexy smile that makes me want to kiss him.

Stopping I take a deep breath.

"Edward?" My voice sounds unsteady and his smile slowly slips from his face.

"Why did you never visit me and Alice?"

For a moment the silence stretches out between us and I fear my question was too personal, or perhaps sounded accusing. Then very slowly he walks over to me like a predator stalking his prey. His eyes the same golden swirl that seem to hypnotize me. Unable to break the eye contact, I move backwards instead until my legs hit the bed and force me to stand still.

The same feeling I experienced earlier returns, the world seems to disappear and only Edward coming closer seems to be left. Leaning as far back as possible, I watch him reach out and finally feel his hand cup my cheek.

Closing my eyes at the feeling of the his skin touching mine, I try to catch my breath. Only know realizing, I have been holding it all the time. And desperate for oxygen I take a few deep breaths. As I do, his scent overwhelms me. It is the

most intoxicating scent I have ever come across.

"Bella open your eyes." His voice is soft but low, a raw edge to it. Surrendering, I oblige and open my eyes. Licking my lips as suddenly my mouth is dry.

" I never came to visit, because if I would have visited. I could have never left you again, not for a second time." Leaning down his nose skims across the sensitive skin of my neck, up to my ear as he inhales. I shudder at the intimacy, feeling my knees buckle again. His arm wraps around my waist, applying soft pressure on the small of my back to keep me standing.

Then finally he moves his head, lips seeking access to mine and I turn to meet them halfway, our lips colliding like it is the most natural thing to do. Like it is meant to be. At first his kiss is soft, tracing the outline of my lips. Followed by his lips applying more pressure, asking me without words to open up for him. I do and moan softly as his tongue slides in my mouth and finds mine.

Needing more support, I slide my hands up. Wrapping one hand around his broad shoulders and the other finding his hair. That full thick bronze hair that is already standing out, begging to be touched. Lacing my fingers through it, I gently tug on his hair and this time it is Edward that moans. A low and rumbling sound that vibrates through both of us.

The rush of power coursing through me at that sound, knowing I caused that primal response. It only ignites the fire in me more. Eager to be closer I press my body against his, reveling in how firm and strong his chest feels against my soft body. I moan out loud and realize, I'm rubbing my breasts against his chest.

Dignity roars to life and the knowledge i've thrown myself into the arms of this stranger, who also happens to be my best friends brother... it forces me to pull back.

Trying to lean back, another shot of lust shoots through me as I feel how tight his arms are locked around my back. Resting against them, allowing Edward to support my body I look up and feel flushed again. He's looking down at me with a longing in his eyes, even greater then mine. This beautiful and perfect man wants me also.

Smiling I lean against his chest, close to him again. But this time he simply holds me, carefully like he is holding a precious gift. I feel safe and it is the best feeling in the world. Unlike anything I have ever experienced with any of the men I tried to date all through high school or college.

"Bella." The silk sound of his voice, interrupts my daydreaming. "The others will be home soon."

The hint is subtle and I can't help but sigh at the thought of no longer being alone with him, to get the chance to finish what I interrupted myself.

"How soon is soon?" Pouting at him, I glance up to see him smile. Slowly he unwraps his arms and then unwraps my arms. Freeing us from each other.

Placing another small kiss on my lips before taking a step back.

"They will be here in 5 minutes, why don't you shower and I will go down to greet them."

Right, i must look terrible after enduring a few hour plane ride, hours of waiting in the cold and that is when it hits me. I threw up earlier, i just kissed this perfect man with vomit mouth. Humiliation kicks me into action, grabbing my bag and heading for the first door I see. Rushing through it, I lock the door behind me.

Laughter on the other side makes me throw my bag in the sink and rest my hands on the counter. Head on my chin, and looking down I take deep breaths to stop myself from hyperventilating. I'm such an idiot.

Collecting my toothbrush and toothpaste, I apply a generous amount of toothpaste on the brush and remove my bag from the sink and instead place it on the little stool in the corner. Brushing.. no wait scrubbing my teeth vigorously. When I finally am finished, I empty my mouth and rinse it with some water.

Setting my toothbrush aside I stare at myself in the mirror and see that things aren't so bad after all. My hair is tangled, but it looks like a good mess. Curly around my face and falling over my shoulders in waves, setting of my pale skin in a delicate way. Something I had never thought would be attractive, but Alice always ensures me it is. In fact, besides my clothes being wrinkly from sleeping in them, I look.. well sort of okay.

Relieved I quickly strip out of them, not even bothering to fold them and just throwing them on the ground next to the little stool. The shower is exactly like I remember, a waterfall poring down on me. And smiling I stand and enjoy the warmth running down my body as I slowly massage the shampoo in my hair. Alice has even taken time to stock my own favorite shampoo. Making it difficult to remain angry at her for letting me freeze at the airport and getting me picked up by Edward.

Racing through the events today after meeting Edward, I feel my body grow anxious again in a good way. Before I can get myself worked up too much, I hit the cold water. If it works for guys...

When I finally turn of the water, I feel almost as cold as I did when I was standing at the airport. Wrapping myself in one of the large luxurious towels, I get out of the shower and stand in the middle of the bathroom. Hanging on the inside of the door is a clothes bag with a little post it attached to it. Grabbing the little note, I know it can only be from Alice. Having endured many of her interference's when getting dressed in the past years.

Reading the little note,I smile. In bold letters it says "Wear me!" with a few kisses added at the end. Unzipping the bag, I first find a smaller bag on the inside with another post it. "Wear us also."

Taking a deep breath, I unzip the smallest bag and stare at the dark blue lingerie. I know it will fit, because I suspect at one point Alice has actually snuck into my bedroom at night to take my measurements, the girl is never wrong when buying me clothes. But I'm just trying to figure out what goes wear exactly since there is so little of it. At least the jurk is a little bit better, taking it out of the bag I hold it up to see it has a modest length, capped sleeves and a straight neckline. Besides the fact, most of the back is missing, I find it is one of the more covered up items Alice has ever given me.

Getting dressed turns out to be not so much of a puzzle, and after drying my hair I finally come out of the bathroom. Feeling more confident and most of all wanting to find Edward again. Leaving my bedroom, I walk downstairs to the large living room. When I come closer, hushed voices make me stop and listen.

Only a few words are audible and they make no sense at all.

Frowning I slowly inch closer to the door, trying to hear more when a hand is placed on my shoulder. Jumping forward I scream and end up standing in the middle of the open door. Edward, Alice and Esme stare up at me, the first with the same longing in his eyes I ran away from earlier, the second with a twinkle that tells me she is up to nothing good and the third welcomes me with warm motherly affection. Looking over my shoulder, I find Carlisle standing there.

Whoops being caught eavesdropping by the man of the house, just is that much more uncomfortable.

"Hi mr Cullen." Giving him a lame wave, I stand between the four of them. Wishing suddenly the dress has a back also, since no matter what direction I stand... I'm giving the person a good view. Settling for Alice, who bought the thing. Esme, who is a women too after all and Edward, who I'm willing to seduce at any cost at the moment. I keep facing Carlisle.

He looks exactly like I remember.

"Hello Bella, did you have a good trip coming here?" Leaning in he gives me a gentle hug, welcoming me like he always does whenever meeting each other.

Looking over my shoulder at Alice and Edward for a moment, I try to give them my most angry glare before answering.

"Actually it was longer then expected. My ride here almost failed to show up."

The hint of a smile around his lips, cause me to smile also. Carlisle wraps his arm around me and turns me to face the rest of the family as we walk in.

"In that case, I think a home cooked dinner could be just the thing to make up for my children misbehaving." Guiding me past them, he leads me to the dining room. Sitting down I notice the table is set for two.

"When Edward was picking you up, we had a bite to eat together." Esme explains as Edward rolls his eyes at her. "I hope you don't mind having dinner just with Edward?"

My inner desire gloats at the thought of having a private dinner with Edward. For some reason, anything having to do with me and Edward being together seems extremely attractive. Unsure what the feeling is caused by but loving it nonetheless, I just nod at Esme and Carlisle and sit down. Across the table, Edward pulls a chair back and I watch him sit down slowly. Placing his arms on the table, resting his elbows on the edge and folding his hands as he leans closer to me.

"What are you hungry for Bella."

You is what I think. Immediately a flash of me climbing on the table and jumping Edward right here and now follows that thought. The corner of his mouth pulls up in a croaked grin as my cheeks heat up. Almost like he knows what I'm thinking.

Reaching for the jug of water, I try to lift it without shaking too much but fail horribly. Long cool fingers wrap around mine. "Allow me."

Awed I stare across the table as Edward pores me a glass of water and hands it to me. "I'll just go get our dinner.. give you some time to cool off." Chuckling he leaves the room. Leaving me behind, trembling even worse after him touching me. Bringing the glass to my lips with some difficulty, I take a few small sips.

Before I have the glass back on the table, Edward is back again with a tray of full of dishes.

" Esme made a few little things." Balancing the tray on one hand he places each dish on the table in front of me. Counting them out, I stare up at him when he is done.

"Edwards, there are 9 dishes here." As soon as the words leave my lips, he stands up rigid, the tray behind his back as he leans down with worry in his eyes.

"Isn't that enough, would you like me to go collect some more food. There is more in the kitchen." The words tumble out of his mouth like a silk waterfall wrapping around me, and I can't help but laugh. Causing Edward to look puzzled. "What's so funny?"

Still standing next to me, he towers over me so I get up."Nothing.. everything." Unable to really explain to him how ridiculous it is to serve two people a 9 course dinner and then be worried it is not enough. Instead I place my hand on his cheek. His skin is just as strong and smooth, making me rub my thumb across his jaw.

"Bella."

It sounds like a warning, but Edward stays where he is. Next to me, close enough to just reach out and hold.. but he doesn't instead he doesn't move.

"You should eat some food." His voice sounds pained now and his eyes turn darker again. Dark gold swirls, moving as he looks at me with lust. His eyes on me, sending my skin aflame as his eyes travel down my body.

"I'm not hungry." Murmuring softly I close the distance and close my eyes. Getting on my toes and reaching out for support, searching for his shoulders. But they find nothing and instead I fall forward, as I do hands catch me.

"Edward."

Saying his name I open my eyes to look into Alice her apologetic face. She's holding me by my upper arms, her hands a tight grip on my body as I try to pull away from her. "Where is Edward?"

"I need you to calm down." Alice her words are slow and spoken with a very low tone, the kind she only uses on me whenever I do something stupid. But wanting to find Edward, isn't stupid. In fact it is the best thing I have thought of doing in my entire life. Tears start to stream down my cheeks as the pain at knowing, he has just left me without warning. "What did I do wrong." Sinking to my knees, I'm finally grateful for Alice holding me. Her familiar cold skin against my cheek as I rest my head on her shoulder.

"You did nothing wrong honey, I should have warned you." Stroking my hair, she holds me and softly rocks me. "Our family is different, after living with me for so many years and being my best friend. You must have noticed things are different about me and Jasper." Still stroking my hair, Alice continues to talk and I can only listen.

"When I first saw Jasper, it was just an image. I hadn't even heard him, smelled him or actually seen him in real life. But that moment I was given that image of his beautiful face, there was nothing else that mattered in the world. It took me a few decades to find him. And when I finally did, he felt the attraction immediately. There was no way we could ever part again. That is how it works for our kind, we meet our mate and our bound is for life."

Her words rush through my mind, the story sounds in credibly romantic. Decades... "Alice, did you just say decades. You are only 21 years old, how can you have searched a few decades for him. That means you were practically born with an image of him in year mind."

Alice giggles at my words and nods. "In a way you could say that."

Getting to her feet she pulls me up with her also, effortless like I weigh nothing.

"Come on, let's sit down somewhere more comfortable so I can explain to you."

She has let go and instead is now offering me her hand, it is like she is giving me a choice. And the choice to come with her and hear the entire story, seems important. Placing my hand in hers, I choose to know and follow her to the sitting area. We sit down across each other in two comfy chairs. A small delicate chessboard is in between us on a large table and I pick up one of the pieces. It's marble, cool and cold to the touch just like I remember Edward and Alice's skin.

"I know you have noticed some strange things about me, you've lived with me for such a long time." Alice her voice sounds a little bit nervous and when I look up the usual happy smile is gone and replaced with an anxious frown. My friend, the girl who I trust my live with for some reason has a secret she hasn't told me. But the look on her face takes my anger away and instead makes me feel sad for her. Leaning closer to her, I grab her hand. Indeed like the cold marble i'm holding. "Alice, whatever it is. You can tell me."

I hope she trusts me. For a moment it is silent and she tilts her head, as if she is thinking about something. Then she smiles again and claps her hands with joy.

"Good. In that case, I will tell you my story and explain how I really met Jasper. After that things about me and my family, will be explained and you can decide what you want to do.

I lean back and relax in my seat, folding my legs next to me in the seat and wrapping one arm loosely around them as the other one continues to hold the chess piece. For three hours I sit like that.

Alice tells and tells, like a storyteller. The words that come out of her mouth seem so impossible, yet I believe her. And the truth behind her and Jasper's love, the real story is so pure and romantic. I can't help but wipe away a tear as her eyes light up when she tells how they met. It is only at the very last of her explanation about her family, that sadness hits me.

"Edward is like you. A... a vampire." The word comes out of my mouth slightly uncomfortable. "So he isn't 21, like we are?" Alice nods. " Yes, he's a vampire too. Edward was turned when he was 17 but that was a very long time ago."

Biting my lip I think of how much I like him, want him and need to be around him. Almost like my world... my life can't continue without him. But I'm human and if he isn't, our time together would be so limited. And Alice has said it, their kind mates for life. At one point, Edward will find his mate and will leave me behind, alone. I can't be with Edward, that is why he has stopped me twice today.

Tears really start to flood, again. And an aching hole in my heart, eats away at me. Tiring me and suffocating me to the point where I can feel myself starting to hyperventilate.

" I'm sorry Bella, if you want me to take you home now. I will." Her cold arms wrap around me and hold me. But they aren't the arms I long to feel around me.

"I think I want to sleep." Pushing her arms away, I get up and fight to keep my balance. Blinking furiously to push away the tears so I can actually see where I'm going. Alice stays in my seat, letting me go.

Grateful for her understanding, I need some time alone, I make it out of the room and upstairs. Falling on the big bed with my clothes on and pulling the covers around me. As soon as my head touches the pillow, sleep takes over.

It's hours later when I finally wake up again. My eyes feel puffy from crying so much and my throat hurts. Getting out of the bed, I find a pair of socks in the closet and put them on. Not bothering to take of the now wrinkled dress I'm still wearing. The others must be asleep by now so it doesn't matter what I'm wearing for my quick trip to the kitchen. Afraid to turn on any lights, I slowly find my way down the hallway and the stairs. Relieved that at least he stairs are brightened by the moonlight poring in through the window.

It's only when I reach the kitchen door, my hands already touching the wood, that I hear a soft melancholic tune coming from behind another closed door. Tiptoeing over there, I place my ear to the door and listen. Someone is in there listening to piano music, the sound almost silenced by the thick door. Reaching for the handle I grip it carefully. Grateful for the lock making no sound as I push down the handle. Once opened, I gently push the door open and take a peek to see who is in there and my heart skips a beat. Hunched over a grand piano is Edward, his hands racing over the keys as he produces that beautiful melody.

The sight makes me gasp and the moment I do, he stops and spins around.

"I'm sorry." Stepping backwards, the magic is lost and I let go of the handle. Finding my way back to the stairs, back to my room where I plan to hide for the rest of my stay. But before I can reach them, Edward is in front of me. Towering over me as he looks down at me with those same black eyes I remember from so long ago. It scares me a little bit and excites me more. Knowing what Alice has told me, my only option is to retreat. Stepping backwards towards the front door until my back is pressed against it. "I'm sorry."

Apologizing again, I watch him come closer until his body is almost touching me.

"What are you sorry for." His breath feels cool against my skin as he leans down and whispers in my ear. It's enough to unravel my mind and make me lean closer, placing one hand against his chest over where his dead heart is no longer beating.

"I'm sorry for falling in love with you." My confessions slips out so easily, it even surprises myself. Do I love him? Is that why my body and soul have been on this roller-coaster ride for the past 12 hours. Staring at my hand, on his body. I try and focus but it is very difficult when he is this near to me. My senses seem heightened, causing my skin to tingle as he Edward shifts his body. Placing his feet on either side of mine and his hands on either side of my face as he leans down. Bringing his face to mine, studying me with a curious expression in his eyes that makes the gold stand out, pushing aside the dark that frightened me so much.

"How can you say that after everything that Alice has told you about our family.. about me. " Skimming my jaw with his nose, I hold my breath. "You are so good, so pure and fragile.. so human. How can you say you are falling in love with me, a monster." Whispering in my ear Edward stops moving, his lips almost connecting with the little spot behind my ear that is the most sensitive. Making me eager for him to continue and distracting me from his words.

"I don't care about what you are. From the moment I saw you get out of the car, it feels like all I can think of you. Like there is nothing else in the world. And when you kissed me earlier this evening in my bedroom..." My words get lost as his nose is buried in my hair, inhaling deep and causing his and my chest to heave heavily.

His hands move towards my body, trapping me even more until his hands are on my arms. Slowly running down the skin that is exposed by my dress. It feels like every spot he touches is set afire with sparks as our skin continues to touch. Cold and warm colliding in the most sensual way. Finally his arms find my hands and his fingers intertwine with mine, resting on my hips.

"Please Edward." Whimpering, I try and shift my body. Wanting to press my hips against his. His lips pull up in that same croaked grin, his eyes coming to life as he stares at my lips. My lips that are trembling to be touched, like the rest of my body.

"Please what?" Pressing his lips down on mine for a mere second, he pulls back again. His hands still with mine, on my hips and holding me in place with impressive strength.

"Please kiss me." Begging, I look up in his eyes and for a moment I can see them turn completely black, a sight I now recognize as lust. And my mind rejoices, Edward wants me too. Biting my lip, I wait for him to come closer.

Watching him lean in and finally I feel his lips on mine, softly and teasing.

Opening my mouth, I welcome him and invite him to deepen the kiss.

He does. Growling as he let's go of one of my hands and brings it up and cups the back of my head. Weaving his fingers through my hair and pulling me closer to his body in the proces. This time the kiss is deeper, more raw and desperate as he explores my mouth. And I let him, simply allowing him to ravish me. Suddenly happy to have my back against the firm front door, afraid of loosing my balance as Edward presses himself closer to my body.

As he does, my eyes fly wide open. Pressing against my hip, through the thin fabric of my dress and his jeans, I can feel him hard and pulsing.

Pressing back in response, I try and shift my hips so he is centered against me. Whimpering for the contact in response and Edward releases my lips for a moment.

"Do you feel what you are doing to me." His voice sounds thick with lust and I just swallow in response. Nodding my head and pressing into him again.

"I want you Edward.. now." Blushing at my own words, I quickly kiss him on the lips again. Distracting myself and preventing myself to finish what I was thinking. I don't just want Edwad now, I want him for the rest of my life.

He just very gently places a hand on my cheek and caresses my skin with his thumb. "If we go that far, there is no return. Alice explained how our kind loves, didn't she." His eyes are so serious and I can feel his entire body tremble. Showing me his fighting to stay in control.

Thinking about Alice her word _Our kind mates for life _my heart starts beating faster. Could Edward love me too, is that what has happened. The moment I set my eyes on him, it feels like my entire world shifted towards him. Like everything was about us, being together. Remembering the loss I felt at him stopping our make out session in my bedroom and the intense pain I felt at finding Alice instead of Edward holding me earlier tonight in the dining room. It all makes sense now, and I know there is no going back.

Placing my hand over his I smile. And his dazzling smile in response shows me, he understands. Unable to speak I just kiss him again.

His hands move down, lifting me from the ground and cradling me to his body. The way he held me earlier today, when he saved me from slipping in the parking lot. Except this time, I feel the passion rolling of his body as he tenderly holds me and rushes up the stairs. He bypasses his own room and goes straight to mine.

"My room has no bed, and we'll need one." Smirking he gently places me in the middle of my bed. Sitting next to me on his knees as he sits me up, turning me so my back is against his chest.

His strong fingers skim across my shoulders as he rests one hand on each sleeve. "May I?" Leaning in he places one kiss one of my exposed shoulders.

"Yes..." Barely able to speak, I lift my hair. Revealing my back to him as he pushes the sleeves down till my dress is around my waist. "Stand up." His voice is low and almost inaudible as his hands wrap around my waist and help me get to my feet and turn around. Slipping the dress further down,I lift one foot at he time and step out of it. Standing only in the dark blue, sheer lingerie that Alice has given me.

Edward throws the dress aside without taking his eyes of me and places both hands on my hips, keeping me steady as he leans closer. Holding my breath I watch him come closer until finally, through the thin fabric I can feel his lips on me. Down there between my legs. He presses down harder as he inhales deeply, applying even more pressure. Sucking hard and flicking his tongue on me.

My legs seem to stop working as I feel him taste me through my underwear, but before I can collaps he pulls back and looks up at me. "Perfect."

The compliment is enough to make me drop to my knees and crash my lips on his. My hands finding the buttons of his shirt and frantically starting to pull on them, rough and impatient. I can't get them undone and watch instead how Edward unbuttons each and every one of them. Exposing inch by inch of his chest. Like the way I imagined this afternoon, strong muscles under flawless skin. Powerful... and all mine. Kissing his chest, I push the sleeves down his arms until finally his shirt is of and i can throw it away.

For a second he disappears, then he is back. The jeans gone and only a pair of black tight boxers left on his body. His erection large and prominent through the thin fabric. Gasping I lean closer and place my hand carefully on the bulge. Beneath my touch, his body responds as I watch Edward throw his head back and close his eyes. He feels heavy in my hands, wrapping my fingers around him I can barely touch the tip of my fingers together.

Just before I can try again, his hand covers mine and stops me from moving.

"Not yet, not tonight." Pleading for me to let go, I pout and let go. Immediately rewarded by another of his passionate kisses.

Leaning back as he gently pushes my back against the pillows. Settling one knee between my legs, I open up in response.

For a moment Edward hovers over my body, resting his weight only on his hands as he slowly kisses my eyes, my cheeks, my jaw and finally lips. When he leans away, he takes a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

Raising my hips in repsonse, I feel my muscles clench in repsonse as I brush past his erection. "Yes Edward. I'm sure. All I want is to be with you, forever." Slipping out what I didn't dare to say earlier, I watch his face.

For a moment he looks pained, then his hands rip away my thin panties and his boxers. Leaving nothing between us.

I lift one leg and wrap it around his waist, bringing myself closer to him as he lowers his hips and brushes through my wet folds. Then he pressed down, and I feel him enter me. His lips cover mine as he presses down further, stopping me from screaming out as he fills me. I can feel him throb inside of me as he waits for my body to accommodate him.

"Bella, is this..." Unable to finish the sentence, he holds still. I smile and manage to press my lips against his. Whispering in his mouth as I kiss him. " I only ever dreamed of you Edward." At my words I can feel him grow even harder inside of me and his hips buck in response. This time I respond, moving with his hips until we get into a frantic pace that sets my entire body afire. Grabbing hold of him, I try and keep moving but Edward just speeds up his pace and adds more friction, changing the angle and bringing him even deeper inside of me.

Just before he sends me over the top I can feel him tremble and his head is thrown back as we together ride out a seemingly endless orgasm. Curling my toes and burying my face in his neck, biting down on his shoulder to stop myself from screaming out. Then he pulls me close to his body and rolls on his side, cradling me to his body. I let him, suddenly feeling exhausted as his soft and tender kisses relax me. Resting my head on his shoulder and placing one hand over his heart, ours legs stay tangled and his hand is on my stomach.

For the first time today, I feel save and loved. Held by the man, or vampire, who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

I know the ending of our relationship is inevitable, if he wants me... I will give up my humanity to stay with him for the rest of his life. Propping myself up on my elbow, I kiss him on the lips. Ready to share this revelation with him, but instead Edward speaks up first.

"Each year Alice says she has found me a great gift, but this year she claimed she found the perfect gift." Twirling a strand of my hair around his finger, he looks at me but not in my eyes. Uneasy by this evasion, I move even closer, holding on in fear of him disappearing again.

"What did she get you this year?" Trying to keep my voice steady, I wait for him to answer. One hand slips around my waist and the other holds my hand. Lifting my hand to his lips, brushing past my skin for a second. Then ever so low he growls at me just before his teeth touch the skin on my wrist.

"This year, Alice gave me a mate. She gave me you." Looking at me with passion, his teeth sink deeper and I try to fight him for a moment. But Edward is too strong, and then I remember what Alice has told me. A bite from a vampire will turn you. And I understand what Edward is doing. Tears start to run down my face as Edward let's go of my wrist and places his hand over the wound.

Pressing down his lips on my mouth one more time with passion before I start to feel the burning fire inside of me. Biting my teeth together, I keep on smiling and holding on to Edward. Knowing that Alice has given not only him, but also myself the perfect gift. A chance at eternity with Edward. Something I deeply madly wanted.. and never would have asked for myself.

Laying against my mate, I close my eyes and wait. Knowing that as soon as I wake up, the rest of my life together with Edward will begin.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little one shot!


End file.
